Hinata's Inner Beast
by Aki666
Summary: At the hands of the Hyuuga Clan and the Villagers of Konoha Hinata Hiroshima lost her mother Hitomi Hiroshima. As she lays in a cave crying she is found by a pack of Wolves after her Kekkei Genkai activates making her accepted into the pack. What would happen if she were to be found in the woods 12 years later? Feral/OOC Hinata Non-Hyuuga Hinata. I Do Not Own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_(Thoughts)_

"**Demon/Inner Sakura Talking/Pain and Fear"**

_**(Demon Thoughts)**_

**^- Places/Flashbacks/Time -^**

Killing Intent will be known as: KI

**[Some kind of Author's Note]**

If there is a flashback then this is the new set up.

"_Talking"_

(Thinking)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the hands of the Hyuuga Clan and the Villagers of Konoha Hinata Hiroshima lost her mother Hitomi Hiroshima. As she lays in a cave crying she is found by a pack of Wolves after her Kekkei Genkai activates making her accepted into the pack. What would happen if she were to be found in the woods 12 years later? **Feral/OOC Hinata Non-Hyuuga Hinata.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**I DO OWN THE HIROSHIMA CLAN, HITOMI, HIRO, AND A FEW JUTSU! [I will tell you which Jutsu I made up.]**

**Hanabi is part of the Konoha 12! So she's like 12-13 years old. **

* * *

Hinata's Inner Beast

Chapter 1: The Loss of a Mother and Ones Humanity

The sound of running, heavy breathing; snow crunching under some ones feet was the only thing that could be heard in the eerily quiet forest at a dashed to safty. One would think that a Ninja or Kunoichi was on their way back to the Village after a harsh and deadly battle with another deadly enemy.

But that notion was proven wrong when a Kunoichi busted into the moon lite clearly.

The woman had dark smooth and silky midnight blue colored hair that reached to the middle of her back; her skin was pale peach and looked soft and contrasted with her dark hair. She was barefoot wearing a white sleeping kimono stained with what looked like blood on the bottom. Over all, the woman was beautiful and looked like a Goddess that had fallen to Earth after an epic battle; that sight would have left any on looker in a daze at her beauty. If one was to look closer you could see that the woman was holding a bundle of blanks. The blank moved slightly to show a new born baby held protectively in her arms.

The woman's name was Hitomi Hiroshima and she and her daughter were the last of their kind, as 2 months earlier the Hiroshima Clan had been whipped out but the Lighting Country.

You could see that the baby she held protectively was her baby. It was very easy to tell indeed when the baby looked like an exact clone of the woman holder her. At the new mother stopped to catch her breath as well as to look for a place to hide. She'd been running for a while now and she was running on borrowed time.

**^~ Flashback ~^**

_Hitomi had just come from the Nara household to finally show __Shikaku-kun, Yoshino-chan; Shikamaru-chan her little girl Hinata-chan. After spending the day with them she was heading back to her house to put little Hinata to bed. But when she was about to turn the corner she saw Shinobi from the Hyuuga Clan and a few civilian's setting her house on fire._

_She quickly hid herself behind the corner and clenched her daughter closer to herself hoping that they wouldn't be seen._

_(That bastard is going that far to get his hands on us. She's not even his child and yet he claims to be.) The young mother thought with a mental growl. __**(There is no way he will get his hands on our Little Hinata. I will make sure of it, but that is for another time we must go if we linger any longer those scum will see us.) **__A dark but light voice responded the young woman with irritation, hast; deep worry._

_When __Hitomi__ looked down at Little Hinata to see she was wake. The mother looked back her child and smiled at her before she tapped into her __Kekkei Genkai; than with a rush of power she teleported away from the seen._

_And that had been her down fall she was so focused on getting away that she used to much chakra alerting the Shinobi that she had seen what had happened and was getting away. After that they gave chase hoping to get the mother and child before they escaped the Village or worse told their Hokage what had happened._

_But at the same time it was a blessing because it had alerted her allies the Nara Clan, the __Yamanaka Clan, and the Akimichi Clan that she was in danger as well as needing help. The three Clans' wasted no time in rushing to her home. Once arriving they saw the state it was in as well as the mob that had formed to watch the tiny house go up in flames._

_Some members of each Clan stayed behind to capture and transport the mob to T&I to be interrogated. They even caught three Hyuuga's two Main and one Branch member and were the first to see be questioned, tortured really, by yet another one of __Hitomi's allies, Anko __Mitarashi. After a visit from her the Hokage was informed; come morning the Hyuuga Clan would be facing many problems for years to come._

**^~ End of Flashback End ~^**

Little Hinata whined quietly the infant had nothing but her wool footie pajama's and a blanket and that didn't keep cold out for very long ; it also didn't help that she was tired as well. Soon she started to cry softly it was barely audible but her mother could hear it; as Little Hinata started to cry her mother tried to sooth her. "Shh, Hina-chan I know you tired and cold but you have to be quite so mommy can find a safe place to hide. I promise I'll let you sleep later, so please stop crying for mommy." She said in a hushed tone as she spotted a cave not far from them.

Little Hinata looked at her mother through blurry eyed filled tears as she settled down. The mother stared back and saw that her daughter was holding her to her promise about letting her sleep.

When Hitomi made it to the cave when she heard her pursuers had caught up to them. She quickly pulled of her jacket wrapping Little Hinata in it. Next she bit her thumb and drew a seal to keep her daughter warm while she killed their attackers. After that was done she put Hinata into the cave and into a dark corner so that no one would find her except her. "Okay my Little Hinata-chan I need take care of something, so I'm going to leave you here but I'll try to make it quick so that I can come and get you. But if I don't come back I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I'll always be watching over you." Hitomi spoke quietly and started to cry at the thought of not being able to come back to watch her little Pup grow up to be a strong woman herself.

With those last words she put Hinata under a Sleeping Genjustu. And as Hinata drifted off to sleep she let out a sharp cry of panic before slipping into a deep sleep.

A few hours later as the morning sun rose into the sky Little Hinata would be found by a pack of wolves as they exited the cave after hearing her cry in loneliness and hunger. The wolves would then later find her mother dead in the clearing after being brutally attacked. The pack wild animals would than take the human child as their own after she naturally started giving off the scent of a wolf.

That same morning Hitomi's body would be found by Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akimichi. The three Clan heads would have just missed Little Hinata being transported to a new location by her new family. The three Clan heads would not be the ones to find her years later. Many years to come the things that took place the night before would spark four changes to the Village of Konohagakure forever. It would just be a matter of time before the Village was aware of it.

One, the All Mighty Hyuuga Clan would in many words be no more. Many Hyuuga's would die that night because of the lust for greater power. The Hyuuga Clan along with many civilians would fall into the same misfortune and be branded as traitors and murders.

Two, three families, an Interrogator; a Hokage would mourn the death of the two souls that had no right to be taken from the world of the living.

Three, a mother would never see her child grow up or see the many things that her daughter would accomplish as she grew into an adult.

And four, a child would lose her sense of humanity before it could even be developed. She would also face many challenges and set of many adventures as she grows. Wither she knew it or not.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guy's I know I have other stories to write be at the moment I've still got Writers Block for **_**'Re-Start'**_**. I'm still looking for the perfect Love song to end **_**'Talent Show Warning'. **_**So I thought I'd post a new story in hopes to get them off my mind for a while. I'm not dropping my other stories just taking a break.**

**Also please Vote on my profile. That is another reason I'm having trouble with **_**'Re-Start'.**_** The Poll is simple Do you or Do you NOT what Shikamaru to be Hinata's love interest? Again **_**Please Vote!**_

**Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_(Thoughts)_

**"Demon/Inner Sakura Talking/Pain and Fear"**

**_(Demon Thoughts)_**

**^- Places/Flashbacks/Time -^**

Killing Intent will be known as: KI

**[Some kind of Author's Note]**

If there is a flashback then this is the new set up.

_"Talking"_

(Thinking)

* * *

Chapter 2: Major Changes in Konohagakure

^~ 12 Year Information Gap ~^

For a year after the tragic death of Hitomi Hiroshima and the disappearance _(and supposed death)_ of Hinata Hiroshima many Tracking Teams had been sent out to find the missing baby. But as time went on the Teams were called off by the Hokage himself, as much as he wanted to have hope that the child was alive it had been a year with no information or so much as a sighting of the child.

There is no way that a 1 week old baby could survive the wilds during that winter. And there was no sign that another person other than Hitomi's Hyuuga attackers had been found at the scene of the crime. And the only animals that had been sited were a pack of wolves that had been living in a cave not too far but some had yet to lose hope. The Nara, Akimichi; Yamanaka Clans, and Anko Mitarashi had yet to give up hope on finding the believed to be dead child. Every chance they got they would search for Hinata; even on missions they would keep an eye out for any evidence that she was around.

But even after 12 years their hope was starting to fade, but they were all holding strong.

Now as for what had gone on in Konohagakure, many things happened after that tragic night with the death of a mother and the equally tragic loss of a child. Now they weren't small changes, oh no, they were big changes _**very**_ big changes; with each big change the foundation of Konohagakure and life as they knew it.

After Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza came back with Hitomi's body the Village Konohagakure was on Military Lockdown. No one could get in or out of the Village, and everyone was locked in their homes; guarded to make sure they stayed in their home. There were no missions to be taken or sent out, retuning Shinobi and Kunoichi alike had to camp outside the walls of their home. The lockdown would go on for many weeks and during those weeks many secrets would come to light and those secrets would be very disturbing.

The first was the Hyuuga Clan had gone under a full investigation; after said investigation the Branch Family with the exception of one member and her Family were cleared of many things that had taken place; if their names came up as a helper it was brought to light that they were either forced with the threat of their Family being killed or they were tortured with the Sōke no Juinjutsu (Caged Bird Seal) on their heads until they agreed. After many interviews the Hokage finally had proof and advocates to a test to the abuse, torture; death that had gone on and dealt to the Branch Family at the hand of the Main Family.

The Main Family on the other hand was not so lucky. It was found that the Main Family was the one to pay for the attack Den Village the home of the Hiroshima Clan in Lighting Country. The lie was that the small Village was planning an attack on the Kumo with a very powerful Kekkei Genkai that the villagers held. The reason for the Main Family arranging the attack was because they wanted to get their hand on Hitomi so that her Kekkei Genkai would make the Hyuuga Clan more powerful. The second was that they help fund Danzo's illegal ROOT Shinobi Program. They had also had a hand in helping Danzo kidnap children from all over the Village and even the smaller Villages around Konoha. The last of many charges were the Hyuuga Main Family had paid off many everyone but the Ichiraku Ramen Stand into mistreating the local Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, he was immediately rescued from the Orphanage he was at and saw the 2 months being neglected by the care takers, the Main House had also help the Civilian Council dumb down the Shinobi Academy so that there would be more Civilian children in the Shinobi ranks that actual Shinobi Family children, they did this so that Civilians' could have more say in Shinobi affairs. Sakuya Haruno was the one who had gone to the Hyuuga's to help her out with her plan.

After Danzo Shimura and Sakuya Haruno were quickly captured and taken to T&I. Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado were also arrested after finding out that they knew this had been going on for years and even agreed with what was transpiring.

After Danzo was arrested and a rather horrifying and painful interrogation by one Anko Mitarashi they found out that Danzo was sharing information with and working with Orochimaru on attacking the Village, with plans for Danzo to become Hokage after the attack. They also found out evidence on ROOT still being active, the kidnapping of Clan and Civilian children to be trained and tested on; they found all of his labs, bunkers, weapons, stolen items, stolen Jutsus; lot more. They also found Kushina Uzumaki in a coma being experimented on in one of Danzo's bunkers.

And the finally nail on the coffin was that during the lockdown the Uchiha Clan tried to spring a Coup D'Etat those that were unloyal to Konohagakure were tired of not having an Uchiha as the Hokage and they thought they deserved to run the Village. Needless to say that it was foiled by Itachi Uchiha, he killed those who tried to attack the Village with the help of his fellow AMBU.

But those that were loyal to Konohagakure were spared the faith of death. There were 800 Uchiha to start with before the Massacre only 25 were left alive.

The brake down for those alive: 10 adults lived, 5 women and 5 men. As for children there were only 10 children between the ages of 0-10, 5 boys and 5 girls. While there were only 5 teens between the ages of 12-15. Everyone else had died in the foolish battle to highjack the Village.

After all was said and done many deaths ensued after proving with information that they had betrayed the Village. There were less people in the Village and it was a sad day to say the least since they were still re-covering from the Kyuubi attack.

It was a full month later when the Village was Military Lockdown, and it was okay to restart the Village again and when it did re-open many changes had been made.

For one the Fire Daimyo had come to visit to see why the Village was on Military Lockdown. After being informed on what has been going on he was downright furious; all hell broke loose. The 4 days he stayed changes were made. The first change was that the Civilian Council was no more and the civilians' were now under Shinobi rule like it had been many years ago.

That didn't mean they weren't important they just had no say in what was done with the Village. The Village was also made into 3 districts Civilian District, Shinobi District, and the center was the Shopping District. It was fairly easy to set up these Districts since all of the Clan Compounds, Weapon Shops; Shinobi Gear Shops were to the Right side so it was named the Shinobi District. A few Shinobi had to move to the right side of the Village but it wasn't many. But it was difficult for Civilian family's that had a Shinobi in the family. The family had to stay in the Civilian District. New rules had been established. Like if a Civilian child was a Genin, said Genin was moved into an apartment in the Shinobi District, but if the Civilian child was only in the Academy they stayed in the Civilian District until they passed the Genin Exam and were on a permanent Team.

The Civilian District was self-explanatory it was where everyone who wasn't a Shinobi or Kunoichi lived with their families; it was on the Left side. Only a few families had to be moved from the Shinobi District to the Civilian District. After the move was done someone from the Civilian District was picked by the Fire Daimyo himself to be the Civilian Advocate to bring complains to the Hokage once a month.

The second was that the Shinobi Academy had its' curriculum corrected. After that was fixed the first year students had no problems since they are just starting, but Second years and higher had to spend another 3 years learning the new material before they were assigned to a Genin Team. This caused a backup when it came time for Teams, so instead of the normal 9 new Genin Teams there were no 12 new Genin Teams each year. Teams that had already been formed had to be interrogated due to what had been found out; that left many Teams either without a Sensei or a teammate or two. And even than if they came out clean they had to be sent back to the Shinobi Academy to be re-taught at least 2 a week and whenever they weren't on missions.

Also many Civilians' were dropped from the program due to what their parents had done and due to them being spies for the Civilian Council. After that mess was all said and done with it was the new normal to have 3 or 4 Genin on a Team and 1 or 2 Sensei's to keep track of them all.

The third was Danzo's ROOT Shinobi, were either executed, had committed suicide, returned to their families, adopted by Shinobi, or rehabilitated. But those that acted as Danzo's spies in the many Clans' of Konoha were executed on the spot. Not many survived but those that did started to have better lives.

The fourth was that the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the original Elder Council lost their seats in the Shinobi Council. And the Daimyo decided that there never will be again. The Hokage has the finally word on a vote; those who don't have a good reason to argue will be interrogated. But the good thing that came out of it was that the Uzumaki seat had been reinstated once Kushina was well enough to attend meetings.

The last change was that until stated otherwise the Village of Konohagakure would deliver a report once a month documenting there activates; should the fail to report in things would not be pretty. And with those changes the Fire Daimyo took his leave back to the Fire Capital.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter was to give all the information and the rest of the set up for the story. The next chapter is where the story really begins. Please be understanding of me. Also I'm still working on my other stories so and please be understanding of writers block.**

**Thanx for reading!**

**Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto, Hinata; Hanabi are the only ones to having a clothing description. Hanabi gets one because she is only see as a child in Cannon, Hinata because she is not a Hyuuga; and Naruto because he has Kushina and she gives him the attention he needs. Oh, and Neji doesn't have bandages wrapped around his forehead it's just his ****Hitai-ate on his forehead.**

**Bashing: Sakura, Hanabi, Hyuuga; Civilian, The Third Hokage.**

"Talking"

_(Thoughts)_

When Naruto is talking to Kyuubi

"_**Kyuubi Talking inside Naruto"**_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi inside him"_

"**Inner Sakura Talking/Naruto talking with Kyuubi Chakra"**

_**Someone making a point**_

_**(Demon Thoughts)**_

**^- Places/Flashbacks/Time -^**

Killing Intent will be known as: KI

**[Some kind of Author's Note]**

If there is a flashback then this is the new set up.

"_Talking"_

_(Thinking)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Clues to Finding a Lost Child**

**^~ 12 years Later/ 12 A.K. (After Kyuubi) ~^**

Many students tried out for the right to get on a Team and passed but when it came to the Genin Exams none but these 12 passed for the right to be Ninja and Kunoichi. After making it on a permanent Team those that had been paired together were then given a type based on their collective skills.

Team 7 is this year's Assault Team that's led by Kakashi Hatake, the Copycat Ninja. The three Genin consisted of Naruto Uzumaki Heir to the Uzumaki Clan, Sasuke Uchiha second Heir to the Uchiha Clan, and Sakura Haruno the only civilian to had forced their way into the Shinobi Academy.

Team 8 is this year's Tracking Team that's led by Kurenai Yuuhi, the second best Genjustu User in Konoha, with Itachi still the first best Genjustu User. Her team was made you of Kiba Inuzuka second Heir to the Inuzuka Clan and his ninken Akamaru, Hanabi Hyuuga once the Heiress to the Main Branch which was no more; Shino Aburame Heir to the Aburame Clan.

Team 9 is this year's Strike Team that's led by Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast and Taijustu Specialist. His Youthful Genin are Rock Lee Taijustu Specialist in training, Neji Jiyuu **[A/N: Jiyuu means freedom]** Heir to Jiyuu Clan, all of the Brach members changed their last name once they were free of the Hyuuga Clan; I Seido **[A/N: Seido means accuracy]**.

And finally there was Team 10 is this year's Detain and Capture Team that's led by Asuma Sarutobi one of Konoha's Strategists. His Genin are Chouji Akimichi Heir to the Akimichi Clan, Ino Yamanaka Heiress to the Yamanaka Clan; Shikamaru Nara Heir to the Nara Clan.

It had been 6 months since the new Teams' graduated from the Academy. This year had been interesting to say the least because their year had all the Clan heirs' attending and it was still a shock that a Haruno had gotten back into the Academy. This year also happened to be the first set of heir graduates since their parents were children themselves.

But in 6 months there had been a lot of open hostility between the Rookie 12, but it was understandable. There were at least 2 people in the Rookie 12 that were hated to the point many of their fellow Genin wanted them dead.

Naruto wore a short sleeve mid-waist long black jacket with dark orange cuffs at the ends of the sleeves; the jacket was open showing off a copper orange muscle shirt underneath. His pants were long and baggy being held up with a dark red belt. On his feet rested a pair of black chakra conducting combat boots. Wrapping around his head was a burnt orange Hitai-ate keeping his spike blond hair out of his face. His hands were covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves and on the back of the gloves were two red Uzumaki swirls. Now the blond was a cheerful boy even more so that he now had his mom back. You would wonder how he would remember not having a mother for 6 months after her was born. Well thanks to the Kyuubi Naruto had a Photographic memory as well as a few added perks and still vividly remembered how he was treated for the first few months after his parents died. He hated the Civilians' for trying to kill him as a baby, he hated the Hyuuga Clan for setting his life to be Hell, and he hated the Danzo for taking his mother away from him; and he hated the Third Hokage for letting it happen.

The Ino-Shika-Cho Jr. Team hated the Hyuuga Clan for killing off the Hiroshima Clan and killing Hitomi Hiroshima, and the possible for the kidnapping or assassination of Hinata Hiroshima. They also hated the Third Hokage for letting so many things' slid.

Neji for his part hated his old family, the Hyuuga Clan, and vividly remembered the way he was treated as well as how it felt to have the old Sōke no Juinjutsu when someone of the Main House activated it on him.

Hanabi hated everyone because their parents and Clans had a hand in what she called 'dishonoring' her Clan. She thought it was everyone but the Hyuuga Clan's fault that her Clan lost their honor. **[A/N: Hanabi is wearing a smaller version of what Neji wears in Shippuden]**

So tensions were high when they all got together and again it was understandable as too why. But they acted like professionals' when on missions together as they had been taught to do when they were just students. But when they had to train together it was fair game, they were allowed to spare without getting into trouble and if you broke and arm or two on their opponent it wasn't seen as a breach of being unprofessional.

**^~ 5am Hokage Tower ~^**

At the moment the 4 Teams and their Sensei's were standing inside the Hokage office. The Third Hokage looked at all those that had been called; now even though they have just gotten out of the Academy he knew that this mission would do them well.

"Good morning, I have called you all here because I have a mission for you. A report has come in from a small Village called Taku which is half a day's run from here; this Village has for the last 4 years been bothered by something from the forest. No one has gotten a clear view of what it is due to it being too fast to properly track by normal means. Whatever this creature is has shown to be extremely violent, is killing their live stoke, damaging crops, stealing food, attacking villagers at night; have driven away travelers. I don't know why it has taken this long for them to report it to us but now that they have it is up to you to find out what is going on. This mission will be a C-Ranked Mission; all over your talents will be needed to capture, _**not kill**_, whatever is terrorizing this Village. You are to leave immediately, you are all dismissed." The aged Kage said as he watched his Ninja jump out of the window after Asuma grabbed to Mission Scroll from him.

The Team of 15 raced to the East Gates of Konoha hoping to get to their location before noon. There was no need to pack their things the Genin had learned the Art of Fuuinjustu (Seal Arts) and had a scroll packed with everything they would need for a mission and were taught to have it on them at all times.

"Sigh, its' good to finally get out of the Village again." Naruto said with a wide smile as he jumped from tree to tree. Everyone present made some indication that they agreed with the blond boy's statement.

"My youthful friends what do you think could be attacking this small Village?" Lee asked his teammates wanting to get their input on the mission they were assigned.

"Well to honest I don't know the Hokage didn't really give us enough information as to what we're looking for." Ino answered as she flipped over a branch. "What about you Kiba you're our animal expert what lives out near there." Ino pondered as she looked to the Inuzuka next to her.

"Well the animals near Taku Village are harmless from what I can remember." Kiba started before he was cut off by a scoff and a snarky remark.

"Tch, like you could even remember anything your brain is too small like the rest of your Clans'." Hanabi remarked from the back of the group.

"Oh shut-up you _**Hyuuga Scum! **_Nobody was talking to you! For all we care you can go rot in some got damn fucking hole you and your family crawled out of and die!" Neji responded with venom in every word with a deadly glare. No one stopped the boy for his comment many thought the same as him after what the Hyuuga Clan had done.

Hanabi was about to make a reply when she was cut off by Kiba. "As I was saying before some stupid bitch interrupted me. The animals near Taku are usually harmless, because the inhabitances are deer, rabbits, wild chickens; some wild boars but that's only naming a few. But at the same time something might have claimed the area as its home. Depending what Season this thing appeared in could have migrated into Fire Country. If that's the case then it would see the humans as a threat." Kiba explained are Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

"It's nothing Sasuke-kun can't handle. I don't even know why all of you even have to come with us." Sakura commented as she tried to get on her crushes good side, as she tried and failed to seem sexy by batting her eyelashes and rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, like 'Mr. I think I'm Itachi' is going to be able to do this alone. And what is this 'us' you speak of? You barely passed and even 6 months later you still suck. Its civilians' like you getting into the Shinobi Program that give the rest of us _**real**_ _**Kunoichi**_ like Ino and I bad names." I said with anger at being dismissed by a civilian fangirl that would have died on her first _**real**_ mission if it weren't for Naruto saving her sorry ass.

Sasuke whipped his head to Tenten at being compared to his brother. "Don't _**ever**_ call me that again! _**I'm my own fucking person**_ not my brothers shadow, and you all know I _**hate**_ _**it**_ when you guys do that! And keep your comments to yourself you good for nothing _**whore**_, we all know what you're after and that's a way into a Clan. News flash you would be dead if it weren't for Naruto saving your ass and _**no one wants a piece of scum like you**_ in their family!" Sasuke raged with his Sharingan spinning as he looked from Tenten to glaring death at the Haruno beside him as he slapped her hands away from his person and jumped next to Naruto.

Sakura looked hurt for a moment but smiled. **"Oh Sasuke-kun is only playing hard to get. He doesn't want anyone to know that he loves me." **Inner Sakura spoke in her head making Sakura smile as she blew a kiss to Sasuke, which said boy dodged without effort, while the rest of the Genin looked on in disgust.

"We are getting off track here. We need to form a plan as to what we're going to do once we get to the Taku." Shino informed the rest of the party calmly as he looked them all over as they dropped to the ground and started running.

"Well it's not our fault to we keep hearing non-sense from the stupid people in our group." Chouji commented as he popped 4 Food Pills in his mouth to make up for the lost calories from running and jumping to their destination. Everyone but Sakura, Hanabi, and their Sensei's snickered at the comment.

"All joking aside I might have a plan as to what we should do. But it'll be more solid when we get more information from the Villagers." Shikamaru said as he looked up at the clouds thinking on what they should do.

The Senseis' made no comments and only watched how their Teams interacted with each other. To be totally honest outside of collective training twice a month they never had a mission with all of them together. And so far things are looking pretty tense; hopefully things don't get out of hand during this mission. Kakashi, Asuma; Kurenai decided to see what their Teams had learned in the 6 months they'd been Ninja and agreed that they would take a back seat in the mission to find out.

**^~ Noon Taku Village ~^**

When they got to the Village they saw firsthand what damage had been done by this mysteries creature. The homes' and shops' had broken windows, walls, and roofs. There were holes all over the place in the street as if it was looking for something. Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru could smell blood old and fresh, as well as a mixed smell they could not identify all over the Village. Hanabi and Neji could see tunnels under the Village leading in to barns and homes. Sasuke on the other hand could see after images of a blur running around causing damage and havoc. Shino sent out his insects to scan the area for anything out of the ordinary and found that many conflicting trail heading into and out of the woods.

When the Jounin looked around they found the same things' they were stumped as to what could have been here. They met up with the Mayor of the Village. As they were walking in to the building Kiba brought the rear. As he walked in Kiba saw something near one of the holes when he picked it up he saw is was what looked like a broken claw. He examined it in his hand before smelling it, after a few sniffs he was puzzled by what he found. It had a conflicting smell to it, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. The feral looking boy knew he'd smelled this sent some where before.

When he noticed that he was being left behind he shoved the claw into his pocket before rushing to catch up to his teammate's right before the door to the Mayor's office closed.

"Thank you for coming Shinobi-sans'. We are in desperate need of your help, we thought we could handle it but as you've seen that was an incorrect judgment on our part." The Mayor said as he choked up with emotion and relief. He knew he should've asked earlier and he knew it was his fault this had been going on for so long.

"Please continue the sooner we have information the better." Asuma pressed as he looked at the Mayor.

"Oh, yes forgive me." He cleared his throat and whipped his eyes before getting back on track. "As I've stated to your Hokage we have been under attack by some unknown monster."

"When did this thing start attacking you?" Chouji asked as he watched his best friend take his thinking position.

"It started 4 years ago after Winter had passed into Spring. We had a few hunters go out and collect food for their trip after they left the Village. Everything was going fine until we heard their screams and the sound of fighting. We had put the women and children inside before me a 9 other men went to see what was going on. That was when we found them dead and torn apart by something. A month later it started attacking the Village during the night, it never comes to the Village during the day and we don't why. But we know it's out there somewhere because we can hear it growling and shuffling through the trees and in the bushes. Whenever we search for this thing we come up empty handed. We've tried trapping it but it's too smart to fall for them, we've seen it on more than one occasion destroy our traps from our hiding spots, if we try to engage it in battle someone will either end up dead or gravely injured. Even some of the Ninja that live in this Village was no match for it." At that moment the Mayor slammed his fist into his desk in anger and self-disappointment at the loss of so many people in the last 4 years.

As the man before them tried to regain his composer the Genin present saw how important it was to complete this mission. While the Jounin on the other hand had a feeling that this mission was above a simple C-Raked Mission. They all looked back at the Mayor as he spoke again.

"But besides the killings' this thing has been abducting people in the middle of the night for the last 4 years. It's always women and children that go missing, either from being abducted or because they wondered into the forest. But for the last 3 months, people who have gone missing over the last 4 year have been returning to the Village unharmed. The only thing that seems to be wrong is that they have no memory of where they've been all these years except for seeing a pair of neon purple eyes jumping out at them before everything went black.

"We don't know what's been going on but for every person that returns this monster comes to attacks us that much harder for that many nights. 4 people have returned this week an as you can see this thing has come and attacked us 3 nights in a row. Unless someone returns today is the last day it attacks. We are at our wits end, please Shinobi-sans' help us get rid of this monster!" The Mayor dropped to his knees and begged them to help his Village and his people. If this went on any longer their small Village would collapse from all the damage.

"You can count on us! We'll get rid of this thing so that you and your Village will no longer have to live in fear!" Naruto proclaimed to the Mayor as everyone but Sakura and Hanabi agreed to his promise. Hanabi thought it was stupid of the blond to make the promise while Sakura was scared out of her mind at the thought of fighting the wild monster.

The Genin filled out after bowing to the Mayor and have said man thank they with all his heart.

After they were back on the street Kiba pulled out the claw from his pocket. "Hey guys' before we make a plan I found something outside the Village Hall." They all turned to the Inuzuka as he showed them what looked like a broken claw. "I tried getting a sent off of it but its' hard to get a reading on it. The smell is familiar but I can pinpoint it very well." The dog master in training explained as the others' looked at it.

Naruto walked forward and took a sniff of it; grew a look of puzzlement on his face. "I-it smells like my Kaa-chan (Mother), but at the same time it smells different." The blond answered looking confused as to why it would smell like his mother.

After taking another sniff Kiba confirmed it with Naruto. "That's were I've smelt this sent before. It smells like Naruto and his mother after they spare together."

Everyone thought over what Naruto and Kiba had just revealed. "Kiba let me see that." Kakashi said as he thought hard on something. After handing it over, Kakashi looked it over and felt something odd about it.

As Kakashi was examining the new evidence the Genin looked back over the Villagers; looked at the damage done once more and were determined to help the small Village out. "Alright guy I have a plan on how to lure out this thing; if all goes well will have this thing caught before night fall." Shikamaru said as he got the attention of all the Genin.

"Okay I'll bite what do you have in that brain of yours?" I asked as she voiced everyone's thought.

Shikamaru's left eye twitched slightly at the jab. "We'll have Naruto use his Kage **Bunshin **Jutsu, Shino's bugs; Tenten's weapons' to flush out whatever is in the forest. We'll also have Sasuke, Neji, Hanabi, and Kiba paired up with those who are flushing this thing out so that they know when this thing shows up. Finally Lee, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and I will be following you guys around the forest to capture this thing. Is everyone okay with that?" The Nara boy asked as he looked around at his fellow Genin; when he got no objections he started a signing the Teams.

"Okay Team 1: Naruto, Neji, and Ino, head North, Neji is team leader. Team 2: I, Kiba, and Sasuke, head South, Sasuke is team leader. Team 3: Shino, Hanabi, Lee, head East, Shino is team leader. And finally Team 3: Chouji, Sakura, and myself, heading West, with me being team leader. These Teams are non-debatable so I don't want to hear it. Put on your ear pieces; turn it to channel 6. Now let's get moving!" They did as told and scattered into their given directions, as the Genin went off their Sensei's seemed to be forgotten.

"Well give them an hour before we go and help out." Asuma said as he walked off into the Village to see the rest of the damage.

**^~ 1 Hour Later ~^**

They walked around and had talked to the people that had been abducted and returned they all said as the Mayor explained. They only saw a pair of neon purple eyes before being knocked unconscious; the next thing they knew they were laying in the Town Square not knowing that they had been missing for years.

"Well even with the bickering on the way here they do know how to put their grudges aside to get a mission done." Kurenai commented as she thought about the 4 new Teams that disappear into the forest.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree. To be honest I thought they'd still be fighting it out." Asuma said putting his thought into the conversation.

Kakashi didn't say anything. "Kakashi are even you paying attention to what we're saying?" His only response was said sliver haired man glaring at the claw Kiba had found. No matter what they did to get his attention they were ignored.

_(Something about this is strangely familiar. It's on the tip of my tong! What dose Naruto and Kushina have in common?) _The masked man yelled inside his head in frustration. Finally he uncovered his Sharingan eye taking a closer look at the claw; when he did his eyes widened. "We have a problem! We need to round up the Genin now before they get themselves killed!" Kakashi yelled startling his fellow Jounin.

"What why what did you find!" Kurenai asked alarmed by the normally laid back man.

"This claw is from-" Kakashi was cut off by the sound of an ear splitting roar followed by the sound of something exploding in the distance. "Shit there's no time we need to get to them now!" With that said all three Jounin speed off top speed toward the sound of explosions. When they got there they came to a horrifying sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**To be honest this chapter seemed rushed. Like I had a good idea to bring in Hinata and get her to the Village of Konoha but in doing so I think I may have rushed this. I am sorry for that but I will make it up for it in the next chapter as well as fix it when I can come up with something better.**

**Again I'm sorry for the rushed chapter.**


End file.
